Junta Takase
Junta Takase (高瀬 準太 Takase Junta) is the ace pitcher of Tosei High School's baseball team. Background He is partnered with Tosei's captain and catcher, Kawai. Appearance Takase has medium black hair, gray-ish blue eyes, and is more often than not seen in Tosei High's baseball team uniform. Personality Takase always keeps his cool during a game, or at least tries his best to remain so because he can also be easily affected by nerves when placed under great pressure, as noted by Kawai. While he is easily affected by pressure, he is also easily able to pick himself up, as shown by how he manages to shake off his nervousness on his own after Nishiura scored a run. By the third inning, he was able to unleash his true skills as a pitcher and remains calm throughout the game. Despite the scores not being in favour to Tosei, he is determined not to let himself suffer from breakdown up till the end of the match. Takase is deeply affected by Tosei's loss against Nishiura, to the point where he starts being apathetic towards baseball and skipping practices, much to Nakazawa's concern. It was only when Kazuki visits the baseball club again that he slowly starts to go back to his old personality. Outside the tournaments, Takase is considered to be a kind person though there are times when he cannot help making fun of Nakazawa or Mihashi. He can laugh at the most random of times, such as when he finds Mihashi’s expression hilarious after he tries to score a run, though it is because of this trait that he is able to get rid of the pressure and re-focus on the game. Skills Takase is a highly skilled pitcher, capable of getting strikeout by simply pitching fastballs to Abe, one of Nishiura’s better hitter. He even manages to get a strikeout from Tajima, whose skill as a batter is among the best in high school level. His strike out pitch is his sinker, which is he uses against left handed hitters. He also possesses a forkball which he uses largely against right handed batters. He is good at controlling ball and his ball's speed is at least 130 km/h. However, Takase is also noted to be rather sensitive emotionally and can be easily rattled by nerves, which can affect his pitching performance. He also possesses a habit when throwing a pickoff, which according to Tajima can be seen from the movement of his shoulder blades. So far only Tajima can see it as even his own teammates do not pick up any noticeable habit from him when he carries out a pickoff move. Relationships Kazuki Kawai Takase, Kawai and Nakazawa are close friends since their middle school years. They all become part of Tosei High School's baseball team and Kawai forms a battery with Takase. He calls Kawai ‘Kazu-san’. Takase completely looks up to Kawai and is never short of praises for him. It reaches a point where Nakazawa gets annoyed with them and asks them to stop with their “married-couple” antics. Takase takes Kawai’s words not to underestimate Nishiura seriously, unfortunately to the detriment of the team in the beginning of the match as he becomes too nervous to pitch properly. Kawai is familiar enough with Takase's delicate personality to know the right timing to snap him out of his nervousness without bruising his ego. After they lost against Nishiura, Takase completely breaks down in tears and apologises to Kawai while expressing his wish to play in more games with him. This in turn leads to Kawai crying as well and apologising to Takase for not being a better catcher. After 3rd years' final game, Nakazawa becomes Takase’s new catcher. Rio Nakazawa Despite being in different years, Takase and Nakazawa are close friends since middle school along with Kawai. Takase often teases Nakazawa, and at one point even asks him if he can read Haruna’s name on the board which annoys Nakazawa for being treated like an idiot2. In contrast, Takase often hero-worships Kawai which also annoys Nakazawa who grumbles at them to stop their ‘married-couple’ act. References Navigation Category:Tosei High School Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pitchers Category:Aces